


Обычные рабочие будни

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: В их комнате ожидания оживленно, играет музыка и туда-сюда снует пританцовывающий народ. Обычные рабочие будни, по которым все они соскучились за столько месяцев вынужденных каникул.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Обычные рабочие будни

В их комнате ожидания оживленно, играет музыка и туда-сюда снует пританцовывающий народ. Обычные рабочие будни, по которым все они соскучились за столько месяцев вынужденных каникул. Джинён, которому в третий раз укладывают непослушную чёлку, краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как нуна деловито красит сидящего в соседнем кресле Джексона. Наконец, выспавшийся и полный энергии Джексон непоседливо ёрзает, будто шило у него в одном месте, и корчит забавные рожицы, веселя всех и себя. Джинён тоже смеётся, пока нуна пытается намазать Джексону поверх липкого блеска для губ сыпучие золотые блестки, а тот мешает, вытягивая губы уточкой и шевеля забавно носом. Нуна хихикает, небрежно мажет по губам теряющей мерцающие золотинки кистью и, вдруг нахмурившись, вздыхает — “Перестаралась”. Она цыкает раздосадованно тянется за салфетками, но Джексон решает проблему по своему.

Как всегда оригинально и неожиданно.

Крутанувшись на кресле, он разворачивается к расслабленному Джинёну, неожиданно утыкается губами ему над самой бровью, оставляя след, и с верещанием на грани ультразвука уносится куда-то дальше раздавать свои звёздные “чмоки”. Под раздачу попадают и неуспевшие среагировать нуны, и заспанный менеджер, и их новая стеснительная художница по костюмам. Только-только переодевшийся Бэмбэм под чутким руководством стилистки сам подставляет лицо Джексону для парочки золотых поцелуев в скулу и тут же принимает правила игры. Вдвоём они загоняют пищащего и пинающегося Югёма в угол, нападают на растёкшихся по разным концам дивана с телефонами Марка и Ёндже и под общий предвкушающий смех садятся караулить у двери застрявшего где-то Джебома.

Зевающий и ничего не подозревающий Джебом заявляется на свою беду всего минут через пять. Джинён уверен: приди он минуты на две позже, Джексону, раз за разом одёргивающему свою наглухо застегнутую рубашку, уже надоело бы подпирать стену. Шоу начинается ещё до того, как Джебом успевает пробубнить, что Марка ждут на съемочной площадке. Бэмбэм пытается проскользнуть ему за спину и отрезать пути к отступлению, но секунду назад выглядящий ленивым и сонным Джебом тут же мобилизуется и, наученный годами совместной жизни, на всякий случай бросается бежать.

Он оглушающе орёт на всю гримёрку и несётся вперёд, постоянно оглядываясь на не теряющего энтузиазма Джексона и опрокидывая всё, что попадается на пути. Югём суется ему наперерез, но, получив по носу полотенцем, быстро сдувается и забивается к хихикающему Марку под бок, отдавив мимоходом Ёндже ноги. Они нарезают круги по комнате под улюлюканье и грохот падающих стульев и вешалок. Явно выдохшийся и где-то успевший потерять свои тапки Джебом вдруг встаёт на месте, ловко и даже как-то грациозно уворачивается от движущегося по инерции Джексона, огибает хохочущего Бэмбэма и улепетывает в коридор, сверкая голыми пятками.

Никогда несдающийся Джексон, судя по хриплому “Да какого хрена?!”, догоняет Джебома у первого же поворота, потом раздается ещё один вскрик и хлопок скрипящей двери. Высунувший нос наружу Марк отчитывается, что эти двое, кажется, нашли незапертый выход на пожарную лестницу, а ему пора работать. Должен же хоть кто-то это делать в их семье.

Возвращаются эти двое минут через пятнадцать, когда Джинёну уже заканчивают наносить крупные блёстки туда, куда в своём творческом порыве его чмокнул Джексон. Сквозь зеркало он украдкой рассматривает только что пинком открывшего дверь растрепанного Джебома и Джексона, оставшегося без наплечной портупеи и без блёсток на красноватых губах. Пока тот с щенячьими глазами рассказывает невероятно душещипательную историю о том, как зацепился за мерзкий гвоздь в туалете и оторвал цепочку, Джебом то и дело угрюмо отплёвывается и, кривясь, незаметно утирается тыльной стороной поцарапанной ладони.

Даже со своего обзорного пункта Джинёну видно, что Джебом блестит весь. Губы, щеки, шея и грудь в глубоком вырезе белой рубашки — всё сияет и переливается золотом в свете ламп. А маленькая летящая комета, с таким трудом собранная стилисткой на его веке, наоборот где-то потеряла несколько звёздочек в своём хвосте. Джебом щурится и придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркале, ногтем сдирает парочку намертво прилипших крупных блёсток с нижней губы и досадливо растирает по шее две маленьких наливающихся красным галактики.

Джинён вытаскивает пару салфеток из упаковки на столике, невозмутимо протягивает Джебому и, поймав сквозь зеркало его взгляд, указывает молча на особо мерцающие отметины у его уха и у одной из темных родинок на груди. Джебом поджимает губы, бубнит — “Спасибо” и занавешивается своими волосами, скрывая наверняка горящее огнём лицо.

В комнате ожидания всё так же оживленно, играет музыка, и все пританцовывают ей в такт. Джинён поднимается с кресла, поправляет колючие рюши на воротнике рубашки и радостно улыбается своему отражению. Обычные рабочие будни, по которым все они так скучали.


End file.
